Snowplows that are mounted to vehicles such as automobiles and light trucks are customarily attached to the vehicle frame. Most often the vehicle frame is only accessible from underneath the vehicle and it is often necessary to reach under the vehicle in order to attach the snowplow to the frame. Typically, a bracket is fixedly attached to the vehicle frame and the snowplow is attached to the bracket with one or more fasteners.
Many arrangements have been devised using fasteners and brackets in order to facilitate connection of the snowplow to the vehicle. Many such devices inconvenience the user by requiring the user to reach underneath the vehicle in order to connect or disconnect the snowplow from the vehicle. This is especially inconvenient during the winter, and in the snowy or dirty conditions in which the snowplow is ordinarily used.